1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program (e.g., non-transitory computer readable medium having machine-executable instructions with which a computer having a storage and a hardware processor, for providing a service) and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
Games in which characters displayed on the screen are manipulated to conduct a battle between two characters are well-known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an invention that relates to a battle game in which performing touch gestures and drag gestures with respect to characters displayed on a touch panel makes it possible to quickly indicate operations performed on said characters.